Semantic Web
Semantic Web - ein kurzer Überblick oder Web 3.0 oder EVERYTHING IS LINKED Das Web ist heute auf eine Datenmenge angewachsen, die kein Mensch mehr überblicken kann. Doch ist der Mensch noch immer der einzige der es verstehen kann. Dieser Umstand soll sich mit dem Semantic Web ändern. Das Web 2.0 ist noch nicht voll ausgewachsen, da drängt schon das Web 3.0 in den Vordergrund. Fragt man Experten auf diesem Gebiet, geht es bei Web 3.0 vor allem um die Semantik des Webs (http://vimeo.com/11529540). Das Web solle möglichst intelligent werden um den Nutzer, den Menschen, bei seiner Recherche im Web zu unterstützen. Semantics of Web content, enriched with domain theories (ontologies), data about Web usage, natural language processing, etc., will enable a Web that provides a qualitatively new level of functionality. It will weave together a large network of human knowledge and make this knowledge machine-processable. Various automated services, based on reasoning with metadata and ontologies, will help the users to achieve their goals by accessing and processing information in machine-understandable form. This network of knowledge systems will ultimately lead to truly intelligent systems, which will be employed for various complex decision-making tasks. Research about Web semantics can benefit from ideas and cross-fertilization with many other areas: artificial intelligence, natural language processing, database and information systems, information retrieval, multimedia, distributed systems, social networks, Web engineering, and Web science. (The Semantic Web: Research and Applications, 7th Extended Semantic Web Conference, ESWC 2010, Heraklion, Crete, Greece, May 30 –June 3, 2010, Proceedings, Part I, Page 4, Eingefügt aus ) So die Sicht heute. Eine erste Vision in Bezug auf das Semantic Web hatte Tim Berners-Lee (et al., Scientific American 2001 - Artikel leider nicht für Studenten der Uni Hamburg einsehbar). Ein Zitat daraus (via Wikipedia): The Semantic Web is an extension of the current web in which information is given well-defined meaning, better enabling computers and people to work in cooperation. Eingefügt aus Edit: Paper ist hier zu finden: http://www.emse.fr/~beaune/websem/sw_lee.pdf Was bedeutet Semantik? Lehre von der Bedeutung von Zeichensystemen im Hinblick auf das durch die Zeichen Gemeinte. (Wahrig-Burfeind, Fremdwörterlexikon, 2004) Bezogen auf das Web wäre eine Treffende Umschreibung vermutlich: Sinn und Inhalt von Zeichen, Wörtern bzw. Objekten im Web zu umschreiben und zu bestimmen. Dies geschieht im Web 3.0 durch das Verknüpfen und semantisieren von Inhalten. Das sogenannte Tagging und Ontologien. Unterschied zum Web 2.0 zu 3.0 sollte also auf der Hand liegen. Es ist nicht mehr "social Web", sondern auch "intelligent Web" bzw. "Social Semantic Web". Die Datenbank ist nicht mehr die Userdatenbank von Facebook. Die Datenbank ist das Web. War im Web 2.0 die Verbindung noch "Torsten Reiners kennt Stefan Voß" ist sie im Web 3.0 die Verbindung von Wissen in Form von Wissensdatenbanken, Ontologien, Intelligenten Agenten, Tags etc. Wichtig ist hier die Unterscheidung von Daten, Informationen und Wissen. Vergleiche man nun die Informationspyramide mit dem Semantic Web Stack (SWS), stößt man auf Parallelen. Der SWS scheint eine Ableitung der Informationspyramide zu sein. Der Wissensbildungsweg beginnt bei Zeichen (URI/Unicode), setzt sich fort bei der Strukturierten Darstellung von Daten (XML) und Verbindet diese Daten dann zu Informationen (RDF/Ontologien). Aus dieser hoffentlich reichlich gefüllten Informationsbasis lässt sich mit Regeln, Überprüfungen und Logik gesichertes Wissen ziehen. Es sei noch Aufmerksam gemacht auf den Unterschied des Taggings der Folksonomy auf der einen Seite und Ontologien auf der anderen. Sind Ontologien strukturiert, statisch, von hoher Qualität und eindeutig sind Tags das genaue Gegenteil.